In A Drunken Rage
by Banshee4
Summary: Starts as a LSS but later progressess to a LJ. Severus and Lily have a rough break-up and who's there to pick up the pieces? You guessed it... Muchas Gracias to Deirdra Expect Slash From the upcoming Chapters. !Slash Warning!
1. Drinking to Death

In A Drunken Rage  
  
By: Banshee  
  
*Okay, just so you know, the characters in this story are not mine. there I said it, now you can't sue me.*  
  
Lily sat in a rocking chair on her balcony, staring up at the moon. Her heart sank as she heard the front door slam shut. An angry pair of feet stormed up the stairs and into the room behind her. She got up and went into the bedroom to see her husband kick off his shoes in frustration and take off his shirt.  
  
"Bad day at the office?" she said gently so she wouldn't startle him.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" he said gruffly. She sighed and rubbed her swollen belly.  
  
"Angel likes it...."  
  
"She doesn't know! Stay inside!" he spat. She looked down at the floor in tears. His anger vanished when he saw her.  
  
"Okay ... but be careful... I don't want my girls to get hurt." She looked up and smiled. He took her into his arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Sev?" She said from the warmth of his sweaty and overworked neck.  
  
"Yes Lil'?" he asked softly. She took one of his hands  
  
"I love you." He slowly led her in a dance being careful about the six- month-old baby inside her.  
  
"I love you too..." He kissed her softly. She smiled at him.  
  
"C'mon Daddy, let's go to bed..."  
  
~the scene faded into a haze and a new scene came in it's place~  
  
Lily was now in the kitchen preparing her husband's dinner, He was due home any minute, and he'd been very unhappy for the past week. She was now nine months pregnant and showing it. The door slammed as usual but there was something different this time. The sound of him walking was not the same, he normally stomped, but he was staggering. She rushed to him, but what happened was not what she'd expected. A fist collided with her cheek and she fell to the ground with a thud. She shivered in fear  
  
"Sev ... are you..." She couldn't finish because he'd kicked her very hard in the ribs.  
  
"Shut up!" She sat there sobbing with her hair in her face.  
  
"Stand up!" She just sat there, quivering in fear,  
  
"I told you to get up!" He kicked her again.  
  
She screamed, "Stop! Please Sev, Stop! You're gonna hurt the... " But she was silenced by a hard kick to the head which knocked her out.  
  
When she woke up she was in a white room, her head and body was throbbing in pain. Someone was crying beside her, she turned to see who it was, she blinked a few times and she saw Severus sitting in the chair beside her rubbing her hand and crying, he looked up and saw she was awake.  
  
"I.... I'm so sorry Lily... It's all my fault..." She looked at him, then it hit her, he was beating her.  
  
"She's gone..." He broke down crying again. The reality hit her about as hard as his kicks to the face, but slower.  
  
"Angel..." she whispered... Tears raced down her cheeks.  
  
"No...no no no...no ....No... NO!!!" She sobbed into her knees. He got up and ran out of the room as she screamed.  
  
~a month later~  
  
She was out of the hospital, She hadn't seen her husband since she awoke. He never came home.  
  
Lily paused and thought back when she spoke with the doctor. They'd buried Angel not far from the house but she didn't dare go to visit it. It hurt her too much; she couldn't bear the thought of her baby, dead before it could really live, before she could hold her. Lily still had the scar; it would stay with her forever as the sign of her baby's death.  
  
Then one morning an official looking owl flew in and left a letter. It read-  
  
-Dear Miss Lily Anne Snape  
  
Your husband, Severus Lucas Snape has filed for a divorce. You have seven days to agree or decline and appeal for counseling, if you do not in that time space it shall be taken to the Council for Domestic Affairs. Have a pleasant day.  
  
Flabishon Summers  
  
Department for Domestic Affairs  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
She let the paper fall to the ground. She was hurt, tired, and sick of the house. She desperately needed to get away. She ran to the door threw on her cloak, ran outside and threw out her wand hand. Soon a large bus jumped out in front of her.  
  
Lily climbed on and thrust some gold into the man's hand that opened the door, and ran up to the top story of the bus and looked around. It was very dim, but there was a young man sitting at the back. She took a bed three up from him and stared down at the bed in tears. The man spoke up,  
  
"Lily? Is that you?" She looked up at him and gasped.  
  
"James?" She got up and made her way over to his bed.  
  
"You look horrible. Why were you crying?" He said, forgetting his manners.  
  
She told him the story, when she looked up at him after she'd finished, and he looked outraged. "You'll come and stay with me... I'll take care of you until you're back on your feet." She nodded and sobbed into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her while whispering, "Shhh... It's okay..." 


	2. To an Angel's Grave We Go

Hey Y'all this is Banshee! Do ya like my story? I hope so... if you do, can you please review it for me? Reviews make me wanna write more and faster. Oh and thank you for the reviews that have already came in! And we're expecting a new chapter soon!  
  
They got off the bus together at James' home at Godric's Hollow. Lily looked around; it was a peaceful little neighborhood with houses lined down the street with the outside lamps lit. James unlocked the door and the stepped inside. It was rather empty, it seemed more of a bachelor's pad than the quaint little home at the beginning of the street. There were still unopened boxes surrounding the door, the kitchen was barely visible but what was seen was amazingly sloppy. The living room was covered in empty plates and goblets.  
  
"Sirius' room is upstairs to the right, mine's on the left. He's not here tonight; his room is a horrible wreck. You can have mine tonight, I'll clear out the spare room for you tomorrow." James said softly as if there were someone sleeping in the house.  
  
"Thank you, James..." She said as she made her way to the stairs.  
  
"Don't mention it, Lil." He said with a smirk as he watched her ascend the Staircase to find the room she'd be staying in for the night.  
  
When she reached the room on the left it was a little cleaner than the rest of the house. The only things that really made it look remotely dirty was the pile of unlaundered clothes in a basket by the closet and a bunch of papers scattered on the floor. She made her way to the bed, laid down, kicked off her shoes, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
James came up about thirty minutes later, after tidying up a bit downstairs, to find her fast asleep. He covered her up and kissed her forehead.  
  
"G'night, Lily." He whispered and retreated to Sirius' room for the night.  
  
~the next morning~  
  
Lily woke up and it took her a minute to realize what had happened that last night, then she smiled as she heard two pairs of familiar feet racing to the room. Apparently they'd stopped to wrestle, but then the door opened to reveal the victor, Sirius, and James as the loser.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Sirius yelled happily.  
  
Lily giggled and answered "And the same to you two."  
  
"Did you sleep well, then?" James said.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks again. It really mean-" But Lily was cut off by Sirius.  
  
"Oh not to worry! Now lets go eat breakfast!"  
  
They all went downstairs and into the kitchen. It was clean now with a delicious looking breakfast spread out over the table. The all took a seat and had just begun to tuck in when the door opened and Remus waltzed into the kitchen and plopped down into a chair.  
  
"Hello all! Glorious day, isn't it?" he said happily.  
  
"Wuz got ooh so cherful?" Sirius said with a mouthful of food.  
  
"Lainie Said she loves me!" he said while helping himself to some eggs.  
  
Sirius leaned over and whispered to Lily "Elaine is his girlfriend."  
  
"Good for you, then, Remus!" Said Lily. Remus looked up at her.  
  
"Lily? What're you doin' here?" He said bluntly.  
  
"Oh! I brought her home with me. We had a rousing time at that little pub, didn't we then Lil?" James said.  
  
Lily giggled and said. "Oh, shut up James! We met up on the Knight bus and he offered me a place to stay."  
  
"But I thought you were with Snape?" Said Remus. Sirius spat out his drink and Lily looked away tearfully.  
  
"Bad subject, Rems." Said James.  
  
"You were with SNAPE?!" Roared Sirius as he arose from his seat, letting his chair fall to the ground. Lily sobbed and ran up stairs back to James' room. About five minutes later Remus opened the door.  
  
"Lily?" He said softly. She sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes were red and she had streaked stains down her cheeks that led to the wet spots on the pillow. He smiled at her and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"James told us what happened. Sirius is sorry for yelling, and I'm sorry for bringing it up. I honestly didn't know." He hugged her. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
~a few days later~  
  
The days went on like that, happy and cheerful, until someone slipped up or something reminded Lily of her not so distant past. But one afternoon, where no one had messed up that day, James said, "Lily, I know this might hurt you but... I really think we should go to see ... to see your baby's grave."  
  
Lily looked worried but nodded. She knew she would break to pieces, but if James said they should, then she believed him. They got ready quickly and left the house on James' broomstick, his prized Silver Arrow.  
  
They reached the little graveyard in about a half an hour, it was a rather lovely sad place. Not scary, but hopeful, as if there was a constant presence around it that comforted the mourners. There was a weeping willow in the back of it, with a small grave stone with a little lamb on the top. A man was in front of it with his head bowed and his face buried in his hands. The headstone read, "In loving memory of Angel Snape"  
  
Lily gasped and the man turned suddenly to see who was there with him. They immediately recognized one another.  
  
"Lily..." He said.  
  
"Severus..." She said back.  
  
They stared at each other before Lily walked up to him, took off her wedding ring, and placed it beside the lamb.  
  
"Consider that my agreement for the divorce ... Now if you please..." tears ran down her face, "I'd like to mourn the loss of... m-my An-gel." She fell to her knees and sobbed with her head on the tombstone. James rushed forward as Snape backed away, with tears streaming down his cold face. 


	3. Bad Dreams and Uncertain Feelings

Lily was walking down a cold corridor. She heard James' voice trailing before her and she sped up to see him, but no matter how many times she caught up with his voice, he was always just out of reach, she called out his name. Finally, she cornered him He was a bit older than when she last saw him, but the odd thing was, he was holding an infant. Clearly visible a top its head was a mess of jet-black hair, and a little hand reaching up at James. She took a step forward only to see a bright green light and fall onto her bed waking to what felt like her cool room. A stream of light flew into her eyes and she quickly closed them.  
  
"Lily? What is it?" He asked anxiously. She opened her eyes and saw James standing in her doorway in his pajamas with his wand out.  
  
"What?" She asked sleepily.  
  
"You yelled my name." He said now rather confused.  
  
"I was dreaming... sorry to wake you." She said. He walked over to her bed, while tucking his wand into his pajama pocket and sat beside her.  
  
"You should get some rest..." He said softly. She nodded and fell asleep quickly; She could always get to sleep quickly.  
  
He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Lily."  
  
Lily dreamt like that the entire night, it always had her chasing James' smooth, caressing voice, the baby in his arms, and the flash of green light. It woke up early that morning. She just lay there, staring at the ceiling, until she realized she wasn't alone, she heard someone breathing slowly. Her eyes gazed across the room then rested on a sleeping James. He was on the floor beside her bed, she remembered him coming in after he first dream and thought 'must've kept yelling his name with each dream.' He must've stayed with her so if she woke up again he'd be there for her. She got up and took his wand from him.  
  
"Wingaurdium Leviosa" She said quietly and with a swish and flick of his wand he had risen in the air. She directed him gently over her bed then down softly onto it, and slipped in with him and covered them both with her comforter. She slipped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. 'We used to wake up like this' She thought as she held back a sob and felt a gentle hand on her cheek, James had woken up.  
  
"Hi." He said uncertainly.  
  
She smiled up at him and said "G'morning..."  
  
They lay there like that until the sun had fully risen. Finally hunger and the need to use the bathroom overcame them and they had to get up. Lily made blueberry pancakes for them both, they ate in silence with the exception of the occasional owl and the sound of forks on the china. After breakfast, James cleared the table and washed the dishes and insisted that Lily should go take a nice, long, refreshingly hot bath. She pretend to take it the wrong way but soon retired to the large tub filled with bubbles and the scent of baby powder. When she got out she got dressed and joined James in doing a moving jigsaw puzzle of a sunset. They finished it and hung it on the wall in her room.  
  
James kissed her softly, His lips melted with hers, a warm rush of safeness and happiness came over her as his arms encircled her. She let her hands stay on his chest while her lips strayed to his neck. He led her backwards to her bed, they fell onto it as Lily began to un (-) tuck his shirt and pull it over his head.  
  
He stopped her. "Lily.... I don't know if this is best..." He said softly.  
  
She didn't stop; her kisses made it to his collarbone. He lifted her chin so she would look at him.  
  
"Lily, we should stop." He said.  
  
"James I don't want to..." She said. "I want all of the pain to be washed away." He kissed her gently.  
  
"All in due time, Lily, all in due time." They lay there in each other's arms watching the orange and pink sunset that was on the puzzle. Lily was soon fast asleep, leaving James time to shower.  
  
Lily woke up by the sounds of water running. 'The shower...' she thought. She got up and made her bed. When James finally reappeared he was in sweat pants with no shirt and a towel around his neck, he found Lily in the kitchen making dinner. She opened the oven and the smell of spaghetti overcame him.  
  
"You make spaghetti in the oven?" he asked as he got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and drank it all.  
  
"Only when it's baked spaghetti." She said as she took the baked spaghetti out of the oven and set it on the already set table. "Your hungry?"  
  
"Starving" he said as he put on a shirt and sat down at the table. She served them both and they ate happily. Halfway through dinner James broke open a bottle of wine.  
  
She smiled at him and raised her wineglass. "A toast, to ... to the dead past and the birth of a bright future!"  
  
They both sipped their wine and smiled at each other. The night was soon over and the food gone, although the wine was still half full. They got up and he walked her to her room like a true gentleman. He kissed her goodnight and he left her at her door.  
  
James slept soundly until he heard the creaking of his door opening and closing. Someone climbed into his bed with him and sat beside him, gently tapping his cheek. He could feel their breath on his forehead and they were very close; their hair was tickling his neck. He slowly opened his eyes to find Lily looking down at him.  
  
Her lips met his. He sat up slowly, not stopping the kiss but pulling her close to him. It was all slow and sweet but soon became more of a hunger than anything else. They held each other until Lily found it in herself to lift his shirt off of him. He gently lifted her shirt off of her and held her close. They sat there holding and kissing each other until James' kisses found their way to her chest and stomach, he pulled her pants and underwear down to her ankles and slid them off the bed. She eagerly did the same with his help. They kissed passionately as James' hand slipped between her thighs. She moaned softly as a thick finger of James' entered her and she shuttered and whimpered in protest as he pulled it out of her.  
  
"Lily? Are you sure you're ready?" He asked softly as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"Yes, James I am." She said as she kissed his hand. "I love you, James."  
  
He stopped and looked into her eyes. "I love you too, Lily"  
  
He whispered to her as he positioned himself over her. She let out a cry of pleasure as he entered her. He comforted her as he continued to please them both. Her fingers pressed against his back as she arched her back to him. They're eyes didn't leave one another's as their moans and passion grew. Tears flowed down Lily's eyes as she called out his name. Soon the passion between them grew until they both cried out in pleasure. James collapsed beside her; they both were gasping for air. James kissed her and wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead and said. "I love you Lily."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "You too there, slick" He laughed lightly as she turned over onto her stomach, he lay his head on her back and cleared his throat.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?" She turned over so she could look at him.  
  
He rested his head on her shoulder. "Will you be my wife?" He asked as reached behind her ear and pulled out a white gold ring with three princess cut diamonds.  
  
"Oh! I will!" She said while hugging him. "I will!" He slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger and kissed her gently. Lily fell asleep happily with James by her side, he stayed up and watched her breathe.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
AeroSmith-'i don't wanna miss a thing.' 


	4. Letting the past rest

They woke up that morning completely in love; everything that happened before that night was simply history. They got up showered and dressed, not taking their eyes off of each other for more that five seconds.  
  
Remus came to retrieve some of his things and commented that they looked as if the were going to drown in each other. He got what he came for, his spare robes, and left soon after. They spent the day in each other's arms.  
  
"Lily?" James asked as they listened to some of Lily's favorite songs, which James had affectionately named 'the Lily collection'  
  
She smiled at him "Yes, love?" she said as she continued to dance slowly to a song.  
  
'And I'll give my heart  
  
Till the end of our time  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Till the stars fill my eyes  
  
And we touch the last time  
  
I will love you  
  
Love you'  
  
He stood up and took her in his arms then clumsily led her around the room. The record stopped playing but they kept dancing. The moon looked in on them, but even if the world collapsed around them, they wouldn't have noticed. A loud bang woke them up; James slipped into his robe.  
  
"Stay here Lily" he said as he pulled out his wand and ran downstairs. James' voice screamed in agony, Lily pulled a robe on and ran to him as fast as she could. He was on the floor shaking softly; she began to run to him but someone tackled her to the side with a loud "Boo!"  
  
She looked up to see a smiling Sirius. James laughed and Sirius kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and ran up to her room to get properly dress then came back down to find James and Sirius sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, and looking at the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Lily went to the kitchen to make breakfast and called them in as soon as it was finished. They all ate, Sirius livening things up a bit when he decided it was too quiet by making tiny fireworks come out of his wand.  
  
They spent that day laughing. Moony and Wormtail came by soon and surprised Lily with a bouquet of roses that had an everlasting charm on them; Peter chose the roses and Remus provided the everlasting charm. They all spent the night there on the floor in cushy sleeping bags.  
  
The next day they decided to go to Diagon Alley after the mail had come. Lily picked up some new robes while James bought them a new screech owl named Taurus. They had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron and decided to return home when Lily caught sight of Severus; his head was on the table he was sitting at and he had several empty shot glasses in front of him. She walked up to him and gently stroked his cheek; he looked up at her through his teary eyes.  
  
"Lily... I'm so sorry for every thing I put you through... for everything I did to you... please... come back home, I need you," he said standing up to face her.  
  
"No, Severus," she whispered. She pulled out a letter she'd gotten that morning, from her shopping bag, "Will you please sign this?" she said laying it down for him and handing him a quill and some ink.  
  
He read it suspiciously, "This is for our divorce..." She nodded, as she signed her name in one blank space and handed him the quill.  
  
"Why Lily? I loved you... I still do," he sobbed. "If you loved me you would have been home with me instead of drinking!" she shouted angrily.  
  
He mustered up his courage and signed his name. She packed away the ink, quill and piece of parchment and took James' arm then left The Leaky Cauldron and a sobbing Severus. They went home and sent off the letter confirming the death her and Severus' marriage and the invitations to her and James' wedding set for Halloween night at Hogwarts.  
  
The months went on and finally it was the last night of September. Lily sat in her old room, which she no longer slept in; she now used it as a study or a place to go when James was being a prat. She sat on the bed looking at her wedding gown which was on a mannequin in the middle of the room; it was a white strapless, backless gown with strings holding it up in the back, it followed the curve of the mannequin doll perfectly, the veil was small and just made it to the doll's chin. The slip-on heels added a nice touch as did the gloves that fit only to its wrists and not full-length, up-past- it's-elbows, like most fancy gloves. She had her make-up sitting out and collecting dust, she had no use for it since James said she looked beautiful without it. The room was filled with everything needed for the wedding, not counting the tables, chairs, or guests.  
  
Remus walked into her room, sat down beside her, and examined the gown, "It'll look beautiful on you... So will this," he stood up and pulled out a white gold necklace that held a single Ruby and put it on the mannequin. She gasped and hugged him, "Oh thank you Remus!"  
  
"Now that's from me, Sirius, and Peter. So you need to thank them too," he chuckled.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all sat outside on the roof a week before the wedding was set to take place; James had created a small blue fire that floated in the air. Lily had told them about S'mores and they decided to try them; after about 5 or 6 a piece they didn't want anymore. They just sat on the roof and gazed at the starry sky lazily.  
  
Remus kept shooting nervous glances to the almost full moon as if it would attack him at any second. James knew why, but Lily didn't so he couldn't say anything. He thought back at the past month; it had been perfect, almost anyway. Snivellus kept sending mail to beg for Lily back, but it slowed to a stop; they hadn't gotten a letter in a week which was very good since at first it was seven owls a day. Lily spent every night with James; they barely left each others sight.  
  
Lily, after about 15 minutes trying to find "the little dipper" started to think; she thought nervously at why she didn't fell normal. It was her suspicion that she was pregnant but didn't know for sure, but almost every night James reassured her that she will be pregnant, if she wasn't already, by spending hours in his sweaty embrace while moaning and what not. She smiled and thought to herself 'I'll find out soon enough...'  
  
The week flew by too quickly for Lily's liking. She sat in an empty class room; she was now in her wedding gown and veil, her hair was pulled out of her face, curled, and dangling around her neck. Her hands shook slightly as she put on the necklace Remus, Sirius, and Peter had given her and painted her lips a deep scarlet, then fixed her veil. The clock behind her chimed to tell her it was time. She left the room and went outside to her dressing tent; she'd soon walk out to meet James and then marry him.  
  
James heart was racing as he went into position in front of Dumbledore. "You're ready then, James?" he asked softly as not to startle him. James nodded nervously as Canon in D Minor began to play by bewitched instruments. Lily walked out of her dressing tent and slowly down the isle toward James; everyone's heads turned to see her but she took no notice of them. She felt like crying, screaming, and laughing all at the same time.  
  
Her lightheadedness had passed as did the need to throw up, although that had nothing to do with getting married. Earlier that month she went to see Dumbledore to ask if he'd marry them, she got sick in his office and that was when Dumbledore had informed her she was definitely pregnant. She thought back at all of this as she stopped beside of James; he looked nervous but happy none the less. He still didn't know about the baby.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bind this wizard and this witch in holy matrimony. They vow from this day forth to love, honor, and cherish one another. James do you take this witch, Lily, to be your wife?" he asked. James smiled, "I do."  
  
"And Lily, do you take this wizard, James, to be your husband?" he asked her. Lily felt the burning gaze of everyone on her. She felt sick at the thought, "I do," she said in a sure voice.  
  
"The rings please?" he said smiling.  
  
Lily took her ring from her maid of honor, Alice Longbottom, and James from his best man, Sirius Black.  
  
He slipped a white gold with two diamonds between one ruby ring on her finger and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
Lily slipped his ring onto his finger, a simple white gold band, and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Dumbledore turned to James, "You may kiss your bride."  
  
James slipped an arm around her waist and a hand on her cheek then kissed her passionately; she rested her hands on his chest as she returned the kiss. They smiled at each other as they pulled away and everyone clapped happily. Both of their hearts felt lighter than they had all of that day. 


	5. Marriage and all the joys that come with...

James and Lily ran down the isle and into the dressing tent where they kissed happy and listened to the many people moving to the reception which was by the lake. After everything was ready they went out to their reception party.  
  
Sirius stood up and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Potter! Didn't think you would make it!" The crowed chuckled at him as the couple sat down beside him and Dumbledore; Lily thanked him for the ceremony and James began to talk to Sirius in a hushed voice. Some of the younger girls crowded around Lily and thanked her for inviting them and complemented her on how beautiful she looked.  
  
James stood up, "May I have this dance?" he asked Lily bowing slightly and holding his arm out of her to take. She stood up taking his arm, "Yes, sir, you may."  
  
He led her out to the dance floor as the band struck up a new song. They danced closely as, after about ten seconds of watching them, some other people began to dance around them. The song finished and they parted with a kiss.  
  
"Quit stallin' and cut the cake!" Sirius moaned at them.  
  
Lily laughed and James gave him a 'We were getting to that' look. They walked over to the table were the cake was, Lily picked up the knife and cut a neat piece then fed it to James, exercising great restraint by not shoving it in his face. James cut his piece and began feeding it sweetly to Lily then shoved it in her face. She retaliated by shoving the rest of the piece she cut into James' face. They laughed and kissed spreading more cake on each others faces. Sirius came up to them, cleaned both of them up, and made them smile for a picture that was being taken by Hagrid.  
  
"Enough of this! Later guys! Accio broom!" James said raising his wand. His Silver Arrow zoomed to him and he picked Lily up and sat her down on his broom then mounted it as Lily threw her bouquet out to the crowd. Alice Gordon caught is then smiled and kissed her shotgun fiancé Frank Longbottom. James began to fly off with Lily waving at everyone.  
  
"Wait Lily NO!!!!" she heard someone scream at her.  
  
She looked down and saw Severus who was drunk, panting, and crying. He fell to his knees as he turned into no more than an ant. She kissed James and cuddled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back and they sped off for their home.  
  
When they landed at Godric's Hollow he picked her up and carried her inside their home and up to their room where deposited her on the bed and kissed her gently. She smiled at him and he sat down on the bed as she kicked off her high heels. James kicked off his shoes as well and Lily helped him remove his handsome black robes. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed her again, pulling at the stings holding her gown up. She slithered out of her gown and he pulled back and looked at her; his eyes Gazed at her in amazement.  
  
"Lily, I love you," he said softly as he kissed her neck.  
  
She quivered softly as his tender kisses gave her chills then she kissed him back as she slid out of her remaining clothing. Her hips rolled and her hands clutched his arms, yearning to feel the warmth of his embrace. His gentle hands slid down to her hips positioning himself over her as his gentle kisses led to her collarbone.  
  
She let out a soft quivering moan as he pushed himself inside of her; her arms wrapped around him as he rested his forehead on her chest, slowly beginning to thrust into her. She moved her hips with him as she squealed softly; her eyes rolled back and she looked down at his neck. He tilted her head so he could look into her eyes then she kissed him softly and took his hand.  
  
He kept the up the slow pace as he passionately kissed her. She whimpered softly and shivered, her body still moving along with his, her gentle moans becoming louder, begging for more. He suddenly sat up on the bed pulling her up with him and placing her on his lap as he ran his hands down her smooth back. James began to thrust a bit faster and deeper in between her legs; loving the way she felt as his kisses moved down to her neck, softly sucking on one spot of her neck.  
  
She quivered and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and sobbing gently. He rocked her as her nails dug into his back. He continued to thrust faster and deeper into her as she reached her peak. She screamed as he came inside her and they slowed to a stop then repositioned themselves and held each other sweating slightly and breathing heavily.  
  
When James woke up the next morning he stretched and looked down at his sleeping wife; she looked beautiful. He sat up and looked out the window as Lily woke up and hugged him.  
  
"Good morning love..." she yawned.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and sat up, "James..."  
  
"Yeah?" he said.  
  
"I'm Pregnant..."  
  
He looked at her and jumped up out of bed, "Are you serious?!"  
  
She nodded then he picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled, "Put me down before I throw up on you!!"  
  
He put her down on the bed and got dressed then picked up a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment.  
  
"It's a boy," she told him as she looked over his shoulder and read. -Lily's Pregnant!! A boy!!- He attached the note to an owl and it took off.  
  
"Who was that to?" she asked as she got dressed.  
  
"Sirius," he said as he kissed her, "I'm going to be a father... and you a mother... we're gonna have a baby!! A Son!!" Lily giggled as she sat down on the bed. 


	6. Hello Harry, Goodbye Angel

Five hectic months had passed, James got a job at the ministry of magic, Putting aside his hopes of trying out for a Quidditch team, Lily took on the roll of Full time housewife, the addition of a house elf, and the constant guests kept everyone on their toes. One night as James entered their room to find Lily lying on their bed rereading a book he had saw her finish several times. She put the book down and welcomed him home with open arms.  
  
"James?" She asked softly with an admiring tone to her voice. He grunted Sleepily. "I love you" She said as he fell on to their bed beside her, He lifted himself up and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Lils" He kissed her stomach gently, "and I love our son." She smiled brightly and pulled herself out of bed and waddled over to the bathroom, he snuggled down in the covers and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Not 5 minutes later he was being pushed out the front door by the house elf with two suitcases in hand and his cloak draped over his head. Lily was waiting outside doing her breathing exercises and holding her stomach like it was going to fall off. The house elf was gibbering on about the mess in the bathroom and how excited her was and the party he was going to set up as soon as they got home. James took Lily's hand and they disappearated to Saint Mungo's maternity ward. Lily was rushed off into a private room with the healer while a nurse put a charm on him to keep his Germs away from Lily and the baby. James sent owls out to Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore then Ran to Lily's side clutching her hand and breathing with her. And within the hour little Harry James Potter was cradled in his mother's arms, Hey resembled his father almost identically, save his Mother's green eyes.  
  
Sirius was dubbed Godfather to baby Harry and the Potter Family's Secret- keeper, Dumbledore had thought it a good idea since the rein of the dark lord did seem as if it'd be stopped any time soon.  
  
The day before they went into hiding Lily and Remus sat in the living room cooing over the sleeping baby and discussing random things while James and Sirius went out for a drink.  
  
"Remus you and Sirius should so into hiding as well, I really do worry about you, always sick." Lily said, no one having ever told her Remus was a werewolf.  
  
"Lily, honestly I'm fine, I can take care of myself! I'm just worried about you and Harry, I know James could take care of you both but this little boy well, he's only a baby! It's not fair he has to grow up in this war!"He said patting Harry's hand softly. Remus always was a bit of a Drama Queen.  
  
"Oh Remus! Sirius would never tell our location, we're safe. More Tea?" She said, offering him another cup of tea to calm his nerves,  
  
He took it gratefully and sat it down on the table. "Lily, please, watch over James and Harry, I know I was always Horrible in Divination, but I just keep getting a bad feeling about all of this."  
  
"You were terrible In Divination!" She giggled trying to get him off the subject.  
  
"Oh Hush up! You sucked at Potions!" he retorted.  
  
"Like you did any better?" They both laughed quietly and James and Sirius walked through the front door. James immediately took Harry in his arm and kisses his forehead, waking him up and causing him to cry.  
  
"I knew it'd only be a matter of time until he saw how ugly you are! Now give me My Godson." Sirius said chuckling.  
  
"Now now Sirius, Remember her looks a lot like me." James said Defensively.  
  
"But thank the lord He has Lily's eyes!" Remus said winking at Lily.  
  
"Oh don't flatter me!" Lily said pretending to blush.  
  
"Remus, don't you dare think about Stealing my Beautiful wife!" James said kissing Lily softly.  
  
Remus and Sirius let out an "oooooh!" like two schoolboys and James threw a pillow at them, missing completely and making Lily laugh.  
  
"James, can we go see Angel?" Lily asked her husband quietly.  
  
He nodded and looked at his two friends who were Mocking James by making kissy faces. "Listen I need you two to watch Harry for me."  
  
James took Lily out for the last time, to the grave of Lily's Daughter; All around her tombstone were empty bottles of Vodka and fire whiskey. Lily and James cleared them away to leave her Flowers and Lily found a piece of parchment in a bottle, She sat down while James got rid of the bottles a read the note.  
  
My Dearest Angel-  
  
I have done so many things wrong, but by far the worst was the night I killed you, I thought I lost your mother as well, but she's Strong. I lost everything I loved. You and your mother were all I had and I ruined it. I'm so sorry. But your Mother is happy now with another man, they've had a baby, I'm Happy for her. I love her, but I won't let her Heart be broken again. I'm done with Darkness and I hope I can move on, but I'll always hold you in my heart. I want you to be proud of me, and I know your watching over your mother and I from Heaven. You belong there, Angel. But may god have Mercy on me and welcome your Mother and her Family with open arms. I do Admit I'm bitter but I'd rather see her happy.  
  
Sweet Dreams, Angel, I love you. Your Father, Severus.  
  
Lily sobbed softly. She kissed the Parchment and wiped her eyes as James Came back from disposing of the bottles. She slipped the note to her Daughter behind the bouquet of flowers she and James brought to her grave.  
  
James and Lily left Angel's grave and left the last shred of Lily's life with Severus, Although Lily never forgot her first baby, Angel Eden Snape.  
  
Every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small, I guess I need you baby. And every time I see you in my dreams, I see your face it's haunting me, I guess I need you baby. 


	7. A Dream?

There was a loud bang echoing thorough her head; a flash of green light and loud maniacal laughter which faded to her trademark small giggles. She saw morning, lying in James' arms who was fast asleep; the sun was shining down on them both. She giggled again softly and nuzzled her cheek against James' chest.  
  
"Wake up..." her voice echoed.  
  
-This could be it, I think I'm in love  
  
It's love this time  
  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
  
This love is mine-  
  
He stirred slightly and wrapped his arms around her then opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful thing he could ever hope to see; Lily curled up against him and smiling softy as the morning sun lit up her face.  
  
"Hey..." he whispered.  
  
-I can see you with me when I'm older  
  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
  
you took the weight of the world off my  
  
shoulders, the world just goes away-  
  
She kissed James softly and closed her eyes.  
  
"I never knew how great it is to wake up and find someone who loves you holding you." She said dreamily.  
  
"Get used to it." He said Yawning.  
  
"That won't be hard..." she breathed.  
  
-Oh, when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me--  
  
and when you're with me  
  
The world just goes away  
  
The way you hold me  
  
The way you show me that you  
  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
  
Oh, yeah-  
  
Another loud bang; the door crashed to the floor and a hooded figure stepped through the threshold of their home.  
  
"Lily! Run! Take Harry! It's Him!" James said getting into a dueling stance.  
  
Lily grabbed Harry and fled to the back room; there was no where else to go. She heard muffled screams and began to sob when she heard the thump of her husband's body fall to the ground.  
  
-I can see you with me when I'm older  
  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
  
you took the weight of the world off my  
  
shoulders the world just goes away-  
  
Voldemort soon rounded to find Lily and Harry. He advanced on her and she held Harry to her, begging for his life.  
  
"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-" she pleaded.  
  
"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!" He hissed at her raising his wand. She put Harry down behind her and stood in his way.  
  
"AVADA KADAVRA!" he yelled, and with a flash of green light Lily lay on the floor, dead.  
  
The man advanced on Harry, "Avada Kadavra." A green light and the sounds of screams burst into Harry's head as his scar began to burn. The 15-year old boy shot up in his bed and gingerly rubbed his forehead; he couldn't get rid of the feeling that maybe that hadn't just been a nightmare. There were too many things that seemed plausible. As he laid back down and tried to fall asleep he made himself a promise; he would find out how much of it was true if any of it at all. When he finally began to drift back off the song continued to echo in his head.  
  
-And when you kiss me  
  
I know you miss me  
  
Oh, the world just goes away  
  
when you kiss me- 


End file.
